


maybe an Ice Cream break is all we need

by Thesavageplays



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, andy herrera is a softie, date, lots of fluff, only for maya tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesavageplays/pseuds/Thesavageplays
Summary: Andy takes Maya to a small date on their day off.





	maybe an Ice Cream break is all we need

{Andy's POV}

Today is our day off and It's been a long time since Maya and a had our date. This morning I woke up to a sleeping beauty pressed to my front, I snaked my hand around her waist and pulled her close. " Good morning babe " I whispered into her ear.  
" Good morning to you too babe " Maya whispered in her damn sexy raspy voice.  
I leaned in to kiss her but i was stopped by a hand on my lips,  
" uh uh you are not kissing me with that stinky breath " she said while slipping off me.  
" But i want my good morning kiss " I whined  
She chuckled " I cant believe you are the big bad captain that acts all badass at the station"  
" Hey! I am the big bad captain" I replied fondly, God she just gets more and more beautiful by the day.  
"okay come on captain, I am going to take a shower and you are going to join me" She said while walking to towards the shower.  
I watched as her naked back walks away.  
Haish no one gets to be that beautiful, she should be illegal  
I shook my head and got up from the bed to join the love of my life.

After the shower when got dressed and went for a run. " Babe, babe stop stop " I said while panting  
" why cowboy tired already? " she said in a teasing voice  
" Nope, I just wanted to treat my fair lady for some ice cream" i said while kissing her cheek.  
" wow you are cheesy, how much cheese did you consume last night? "  
" I did not consume cheese but I ate something wayyy more delicious or should I say someone? " I replied while wiggling my eye brows.  
We laughed along the way to the ice cream stall  
" Hi! I would like mint choco chip and and choco chip cookie dough please " I said to the seller and paid for our ice cream, We walk to a bench to enjoy our ice creams.  
"Hmmm you know me so well babe " She said and kissed me on the lips  
" yup definitely worth it " i said while dabbing some of my ice cream on her nose  
" Hey!! you ass" She said while slapping me on the arm  
"yeah, but i'm your ass" I replied and pecked her cheek  
"hmm love you babe" Maya said and kissed me  
" love . you . too . babe . te . amo" I said between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I think mint chocolate chip the best flavor of ice cream in the whole universe, but chocolate chip cookie dough can come second


End file.
